1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal device which is capable of implementing large screen and displaying stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a mobile communication terminal device includes a body equipped with a program inside, and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) modules electrically connected to the body for displaying information.
A mobile communication terminal device is generally divided into a flip type in which an LCD is integrally coupled thereto to be exposed to the outside, and a folder type in which an LCD is coupled to be relatively rotated against the body.
As an example of the folder type mobile communication terminal device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,924 (date of patent: May 28, 2002, titled “Information Communication Terminal Device”) has been disclosed.
The device disclosed in the above patent includes a first display/operation part and a second display/operation part mounted on an upper and a lower case, respectively. Also, it has a housing member accommodating a video camera therein, and a support mechanism supporting rotatively the first display/operation part and the second display/operation part on the same rotation axis. The first and second display/operation parts, mounted rotatively at least 180 degrees about the housing member, are structured so as to be opposed to one another when the mobile communication terminal device is in an opened condition and overlapped with one another when the mobile communication terminal device is in a closed condition. With the above construction, the mobile communication terminal device can have excellent portability, deal a moving image, and realize multifunction.
Recently, a mobile communication terminal device demands high performance due to the advancement of multimedia functions, and also demands large screen display and a stereoscopic image display unit for satellite Digital Media Broadcasting (DMB) or digital broadcasting. However, the miniaturization tendency in a mobile communication terminal device makes it difficult to mount a large screen display. Although a screen size has been enlarged or a projection system has been employed in order to solve the above problems, it is difficult to make a practical product with the existing technology.